A Sad Day in Zootopia
by outawork
Summary: Judy faces something we all do in time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

A Sad Day in Zootopia

"I'm sure glad this day is over with," Nick said, squeezing his bunny's hand. "Anything special you want to do tonight?"

A smile spread across her face and Nick chuckled.

"Oh, a couple of things."

"Only a couple," he said, raising an eyebrow and then leaned closer. "Last time you said that it turned out to four or five."

Judy's ears turned pink and her Fox smiled, remembering. The newlyweds had only returned from their honeymoon only a week earlier. Needless to say the lovers were unconsciously still under the impression that they were still on their honeymoon. Of course their friends and colleagues noticed, but pretended not to and only smiled when they encountered the couple. When they walked into the station Ben was the first person they met.

"Judy!" he cried and opened his arms wide.

She hopped into them and the handsome Cheetah hugged his favorite bunny.

"That's my wife you're hugging!"

Judy stuck out her tongue and Ben chuckled. Then she kissed the Cheetah's cheek and hopped down.

"Chief Bogo wants to see you two," Ben said and they both looked at Nick.

"What!" he said and Judy's foot started rapidly tapping the floor. "I haven't done anything!"

"The chair."

"I never touched his chair!"

The memory instantly flashed back for all three of them. About a year earlier they'd been summoned to Bogo's office. He went on a rant about how Officer Wilde's and Officer Hopp's daily reports disagreed on some minor point. Ben had brought the other officers' reports and set them on the Chief's desk. Bogo flopped into his chair and picked up the reports and leaned back. Then they heard a pop and the chair went all the way back, leaving Bogo on his back with his arms and legs flailing about unable to get up.

Judy snickered first and was soon followed by the Fox and Cheetah laughing so hard they had to hold their sides. Bogo finally rolled out of the chair and got to his feet. Judy imagined she actually saw smoke coming out of his nostrils and only laughed harder. He glared at the three of them and then only grunted.

"You three just get out of my office!"

"Yes sir," Judy managed to say between giggles.

When they were far from the office Nick held up his smart phone and hit play. The three laughed again even harder.

"Your phone was very conveniently handy," Judy said back in the present.

"I couldn't help myself!"

"Bogo better never ever see that video."

"He won't!"

"Let's go."

* * *

Judy knocked on the door.

"Come," Bogo said and looked up when they entered. "Nick, Judy, please have a seat."

Judy looked at her Fox, surprised. They never heard Chief Bogo say 'please' before or use their given names. They sat, looked at the Chief, and immediately knew something wasn't right. He looked at them with sad eyes.

"Chief," Judy said.

"Your parents …"

"They're coming … up … to … spend … the …"

"Judy, there's been an accident," he said and stared at her. "Judy, you father's … he died at the scene and your mother was lifeflighted to Zootopia General. I'll take you there myself."

Judy felt Nick's arms go around her, pulling her close. Then she heard the door open and felt Nick lifting her. She clung to him buried her face in his neck. She didn't remember the ride to the hospital, Nick carrying to her mother's room, or seeing Nick mother, Catherine, waiting for them.

"Judy," came a weak voice.

Reluctantly she let Nick set her down and turned. It didn't look like her mother covered with bandages. She could only tell by her mother's bright purple eyes.

"Mom!" she cried and went to her, wanting to hug her, but then only taking her hand. "How do you feel?"

"There's no pain," she said and weakly squeezed her daughter hand. "Judy, you know that your …"

"Chief Bogo told us."

"He was so proud when you became a police officer," she said and smiled. "He used to go around telling everyone about you and Nick. He did really did like Nick." Judy watched her eyes get watery and then the tears came. "I already miss his so much. I wish I …"

"Mom, he would've never wanted that."

"You're right," she said and squeezed her daughter's hand again.

Nick pulled over a chair. Judy sat and only held her mother's hand. Over the next few hours she listened to Bonnie tell stories about her father when they were younger. Some of them she'd never heard before and now she was glad she did. Judy could tell that she was getting weaker and tried to quiet her, but her mother only continued to talk and even sometime laugh. Judy did too.

The nurses came and went, performing their duties, but Judy hardly noticed. She only continued to listen. It was like Bonnie was trying to tell her daughter about her entire life with her father in those hours. She felt her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"The doctor's here," he said and Judy looked back at him and smiled. "You and Catherine talk to him." Nick opened his mouth. "Please."

"OK," he said and then gently squeezed her shoulder.

She turned back to her mother who'd remained silent while they spoke. For a moment she'd looked anxious and then relaxed when she'd noticed Judy had turned back to her. Then she continued with her story and Judy listened. Periodically she'd helped Bonnie take small sips of water. After a few more hours speaking became harder, but she continued. Finally she told Judy about something that had happened only a few weeks before. When Bonnie finished she looked at her beautiful daughter and smiled. Then she reached up and touched Judy's face.

"I love you," she said and then made herself comfortable.

She continued to look at her daughter, but said nothing more. Judy watched as the light went out of her eyes. She smiled sadly, knowing that now her parents were together again. The doctor and nurses came in, rushing to the bedside.

"Please … don't," Judy said and touched the doctor's arm. "Now she's where she wants to be."

The doctor nodded and then left.

* * *

Nick and Catherine handled the arrangements and Judy helped as much as she could, but she tried her best to remember all the stories. She knew in her heart she couldn't remember them all, but all she could do was try. Afterwards all she could remember of the funeral was Nick's dark suit and him holding her as she cried.

A week later they walked through the forest near her parent's Burrow and finally sat under an old tree. It was her thinking tree. Every time she'd wanted to be alone this was the place she'd come, but this time she thought she'd share it with her Fox. He sat next to her and gently put an arm around his bunny.

"Judy, I have something for you," he said and handed her a package.

She opened it and smiled.

"Who still uses CDs?"

Nick chuckled and took out his smart phone. He hit play and she heard her mother's voice. It began just before her first story.

"Nick!" she cried and threw herself into his arms. "Thank you!" She kissed him and eventually they had to breath. "I love you."

"I thought you'd want our kits to hear them."

"Nick, you know that's …"

He put his hand on the slight bulge and smiled.

"Catherine knew and I think your mother did too."

Her eyes became watery and then the tears came.

"All right, get in here. Ok. Oh you bunnies! You're so emotional. There we go. Deep breath."

Judy laughed and hugged her Fox.


End file.
